Snooping
by texaswookie
Summary: Tony Stark decides to hack Natasha's file, and then read the highlights to Cap.


Avengers are a Marvel property. BTVS Whedon, She Spies-Chuck-The Pretender-The A-Team-NBC, Melinda May-Alias-Charlie's Angels-The Six Million Dollar Man ABC, Leverage TNT, NCIS -Persons of Interest-Magnum, P.I.-The Dukes of Hazzard CBS, Burn Notice-La Femme Nikita USA, Stargate SG1 MGM. A little something I was musing over for some reason.

"So anyways, Tony told Steve, "I had to admit that I was curious to learn a bit more about our resident spy." The man explained as he typed away on a computer. The screen turning red to deny them access.

"And how are you going to do that?" Steve asked curiously

"Oh that's simple, I'm hacking her file." Tony returned rather of factly.

"Should you be doing that?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Have no fear Capsicle, I'm just looking around. Besides, if they really wanted to keep people out they should have put up some better defenses on these files." He defended, as the hovering screen in front of them turned green and they saw a file. They should have someone better doing the security. Tony noted with a cocky grin as he looked at the Code name: Black Widow" floating in front of them.

"Well they don't trust you to do it." Steve reminded him. "They would have had to go back through and destroy all of the ways in that you would have given yourself." The super soldier pointed out reasonably.

Tony waves his logic away as unimportant to the matter at hand. Not when he was so close to finally getting one up over her and Fury in the information game. A game that he hated to admit that he had always been lagging behind the pair of spies in. Ever since Pepper had hired her as his assistant. "Now let's see just what it is that you've been up to over you life my dear Natasha." He spoke into the air somewhat tauntingly. As if daring her to try and stop him from doing this. "In the early 2000's you were assisting in the training of various resources. John Casey, Sarah Walker, Melinda May, Eliot Spencer, Michael Weston, Ziva David, the She Spies, a covert group codenamed the the Initiative John Reese. Images of the various people that she had trained started to pop up on separate screens and were shunted off to the side as new files began forming on each of them. In the 90's after her KGB days she was more of a mercenary, she did a lot of business with Section 6, rogue elements of NID, The Center, and SD6. She was on the Christmas card list with the likes of Arvin Sloan, senator Kinsey, and Dr. William Raines." Tony looked somewhat disturbed by that as he recognized some of the names. Names of people that he had always done his best to avoid as there was always a stain on ones soul when working with their likes.

"During the 80s she traveled a lot, most of the sightings were rumors though. She was in Hawaii and caused problems for a detective named Magnum, in LA she was reported to have gotten into a gun fight with the infamous A-Team, there was a rumors that she was in Georgia in some town called Hazzard, she worked temporarily with the Bionic Man and the Charlie's Angels, during things like end of the world type things before vanishing before either group could arrest her. She probably stole the blueprints for the Winter Soldier's arm then." He theorized to Steve casually.

The super soldier perked up on hearing this tidbit of information on his oldest and bestest friend. This was much more interesting than he had thought it would be. He hadn't thought that the Widow's file might have some information on Bucky's past. "Is there anything else there about that?" He demanded of the billionaire. Every bit of information that he and Sam pieced together placed them that much closer to figuring out where his friend might have vanished to.

"Oh now you're interested." Tony mocked him. The man actually looked like he might refuse to answer for a moment. "Let's see, she was trained in spy school 101 in someplace called the Red Room. There's not much more about it than that." He noted with some disappointment on a lack of information. "She was trained to fight by a number of people the main teacher seemed to be some guy named Logan. Doesn't quiet have the same ring to it as Bond does though." He prattled to himself. He was so wrapped up in the file that he never notice the speculative look that the Captain now had at that name. "Before that it seems that our lovely Miss Natasha was married and get this she was, get this, a ballerina." Tony told him in disbelief. "Kind of hard to imagine that. Then again the muscle from Brussels was a ballerina as well." He told the man.

"And who would that be?" Steve asked, as he racked his mind trying to figure out who that was supposed to be, was it another one of those pop culture names or was it the name of someone that he should know. Probably another name that he was going to have to add to his list of things to understand. Seems like that list was always getting longer.

"I'll tell you some other time along with the names of people like the Governaiter and the Duke." The billionaire assured his teammate. "Now let's see what else there is to find out about the lovely Miss Romanoff, I guess it would actually be Ms. though." He added distractedly, as he came across another firewall.

"Is there anything else about the arm?" Steve demanded. "Certain materials or something like that? Anything of that nature could give me a clue as to what I'm looking for. He may eventually need to get repairs or service done on it."

Before Tony could say, the screen fizzled out. The men turned around and then swallowed nervously as they saw a very pissed off looking Natasha AKA Black Widow glaring at the pair of men that had been sneaking a peek into her past.

"Captain," she greeted tensely. "Sam wants to speak with you." She informed him.

The Sentinel of Liberty nodded gratefully to her as he slipped out of the door as fast as he could. There were some fights that it was smart not getting involved in.

"Your a traitor Cap." Tony shouted after the war veteran. He then turned to see that Natasha hadn't yet moved out of the way. "Natasha, great to see you." He told her somewhat unenthusiastically, his eyes darting around for a means of escape that the spy/assassin might not have covered. His nearest suit of armor was at least one minute away from him. By his estimate she would only need 23 seconds to disable him and seven to kill him. Most of that time was because she would have to get across the room first. As much as he hated to admit it, the only way he was getting out of this unscathed was by groveling. Something he was normally proud to admit that he really didn't know how to do. Right now he wouldn't mind knowing a bit though.

"We need to talk." The woman told him emotionlessly, as she let the door slide shut behind her trapping him in with her.


End file.
